Captain Ron Simonsen
Captain Ron Simonsen is the main protagonist and the hero from the 2006 Zeno Mountain Farm film The Return of the Muskrats. The Return of the Muskrats Ron Simonsen was once a courageous pirate who captained a crew, the Muskrats. Now he is retired and works in a film studio. He is congratulated for his success by his fellow coworkers and his beautiful girlfriend, Jess Walton, unaware that someone is watching them. A moment later, Ron returns to his studio, only to discover that his coworkers are upset about Jess, who has gone missing. After a disagreement with the workers, he receives a note from his archenemy, the diabolical Daggerface Delaney, who has kidnapped Jess, telling him that she is to walk the plank in less than one week's time unless he faces him and his crew, the Hellcats, with the Muskrats on Skull Island. Ron realizes that his town is under attack by Daggerface and his thugs. After realizing the frightening message, Ron is sad about his missing love and realizes that he must rescue her but doesn't know how. He encounters Peter Bergman, a hobo, who tells him he made mistakes and didn't have the courage to do what was right. Peter tells Ron that the the right choice is the most difficult. That's when our hero makes his decision. At a restaruant, he convinces his old friend Bobby the Bird that they have to save Jess from Daggerface immediately. Bobby agrees and together, they call up the rest of the Muskrats and they unite at last, except for Judy Muskrat, his first mate. Ron finds Judy working as a bartender and convinces her that she must rejoin his crew and tells her he believes in her, since she was the original Muskrat. Judy tells him he broke her heart and it must never happen again. Ron admits to Judy he never stopped loving her. Just as the pirates believe Judy isn't coming, she reluctantly joins the crew. Captain Ron and his crew prepare for battle. Ron isn't sure about being captain, but Judy convinces him to do so. They all set off for Skull Island on a stolen boat and confront Daggerface and the Hellcats just as they're about to make her walk the plank. Daggerface orders his henchmen to kill Ron. A ferocious battle ensues and Ron drives them back. He realizes that the pirates are actually children forced to work for Daggerface. Suddenly, the Hellcats capture him and bring him to their boss. Ron, begging for Daggerface not to kill him, convinces him to let Jess go and let the crew give him a proper burial at sea. Daggerface prepares to finish off Ron and his crew, but Judy, desperate to save her captain, shoots the evil pirate in the belly, killing him. With Daggerface ousted, the Muskrats cheer for their captain. Jess thanks Ron for saving her, and he tells her he was just doing his job. Ron tells Jess that there's no rehearsal for him and he belongs with his crew and the sea. Then he asks the Hellcats for a job and they join the Muskrat crew, which results in a huge celebration. Trivia *Captain Ron is played by the late Ron Simonsen, the actor of the same name. Video Category:Pirates Category:Feminists Category:Warriors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Damsels Category:Leaders Category:Big Good Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Fictionalized Category:Bond Protector Category:Military Category:Knights Category:Male Category:Rescuers Category:Pure Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Tricksters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable